


Four Tickets to Santa Fe

by HaydenTheResidentEmo



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, How many tags do I need for this?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I only work on this at night, I should write instead of making tags, Les' name is Em now, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Newsies - Freeform, No Smut, Sarah doesn't exist, Slow Burn, Updates Daily, Woah Katherine is a dude named Virgil now, beware: crappy writing ahead, i'll add more tags as i go on, newsies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenTheResidentEmo/pseuds/HaydenTheResidentEmo
Summary: Roman was a dreamer as simple as that, he longed to leave the city and move to the countryside, he was gonna save up and take his crippled friend Patton with him. 'Till two boys walk into his life and Roman walks into history.Or: The Boys Strike Because Deceit Pulitzer is a Jerk.(On Hiatus)





	1. Santa Fe

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This is a Sanders Sides/ Newsies cross over. I like this more then my soulmate AU idea (Though I might write that later). Woah! I forgot a important little thing... THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON AO3, like I've written story's on other sites, But not this one!!!

“In 1899 the streets of new york echoed with the voices of newsies. Peddling the newspaper of Joseph Pulitzer William Randolph Hearst and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carrying the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor Orphans and Runaways, the Newsies were a ragged army, without a leader. Until one day all that changed.” - Newsies Prologue 

Roman sighed as he looked out on the city from the roof of the Newsies boarding house. The windows in nearly all the buildings were dark and the streets were almost empty. Patton who was sitting nearby, noticed his friends distress and asked: “Hey Ro, what ‘da matter?”. Roman just shrugged and sighed again. Patton pushed himself up and grabbed his crutch which was leaning on the wall. He limped over to Roman’s side. “C’mon Ro, I’se your best friend!” Roman looked at Patton then back at the city, “Those streets down there, sucked the life right outta my old man, Well they ain't doing that to me!” He yelled the last part at the city. “But everyone wants to come to New York!” Patton argued. “You keep your small life in a big city, Give me a big life in a small town.” Roman turned to Patton “They say folks is dying to get here me, I'm dying to get away. To a little town out west that's spankin’ new!” 

Patton smiled at the look Roman had in his eyes as he spoke. This wasn't the first time he had talked about the ranching town in New Mexico, ever since he saw a flier at the Train station Roman dreamed constantly about it. 

“I mean, it's Santa Fe Pat!” Patton glanced down at his crutch. “But Ro! I would be no use there, with dis bum leg of mine.”  
Roman frowned, Patton rarely complained about his limp. He had it since birth and he had assumed that he was used to it. “Hey!” Roman said causing the younger boy to look up “No one cares about no gimp leg in Santa Fe! You just hop a Palomino, you ride in style!” Patton laughed “Feature me, ridin’ in style.” Roman laughed with him “Yea, and I bet with a few months of fresh air you could toss that ol’ crutch out for good!”

Roman grinned, it was too good to be true. Just in a few months he and Pat would've saved enough money for two train tickets outta there. “Santa Fe, the city made of Clay! Where we can work when we want and lay around the rest of the time!” 

The boys sit on the ledge looking out on the city throwing out things they can do when they get to Santa Fe. 

Patton slowly slides off the wall and goes over to a pile of broken bricks. He grabs a piece of one and holds it up like a glass. “To Santa Fe!” Roman grabs a piece of brick and clicks it to Patton's “Just hold on kid, ‘till that train makes Santa Fe!” 

The boys then settled down on their mats of old newspapers and bits of cloth. They had a big day of selling to rest up for. Neither of them knew that the next few day’s events would change their lives.


	2. Carrying The Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has Joined your party

<\Roman woke up to the sound of Talyn yelling “Hey! That’s my Cigar!” He grumbled and sat up, Joan and Their friend Joan were always the loudest, and -of course- the first ones awake. “Eh, you’ll steal another.” Joan retorted. Patton was already down there mothering the Newsies. “Aw stop your bickering!” He said, all the newsies turned to him and yelled: “Who asked you!?” 

Roman climbed down and yelled at his newsies to get going. He was basically their leader, even though he didn’t have the official title. As soon as he yelled the kids started rushing to finish their morning preparations (Which didn’t consist of much) and get going out the door.

“I needa new sellin’ spot” One of the older newsies, Elliot said. The nearby group immediately started throwing out ideas “Try Bottle Alley or the Harbor!” Called out Joan. “Try central park it's guaranteed!” Added Kai, “Try any banker, bum or barber!” Talyn suggested, “They almost all know how to read!” All three shouted. Then the group broke down in laughter.

Patton was trailing the group with Roman by his side. “Hey, Patton!” He looked up to the person who called, it was Terrence “Whats the leg say? Gonna rain?” Patton shook his leg and pretended to think “Uh no rain…” Then he grinned and added, “Partly cloudy clear by evening!” Terrence laughed “And the leg sells too hundred papes a week, all by itself!” He then ran up to join Talyn and Joan.

Roman pulled the Newsie cap of his hair and fanned his faces, “Man,” he said “Summer stinks when you work outdoors.” Patton nodded “At least it’s not raining, or snowing’ for that matter!”

The newsies gathered outside the church where the nuns rolled out a cart with cups of water and pieces of bread. They sang a prayer as they handed out the food, “Blessed Children, though you lost and afraid, Jesus loves you. You shall be saved.” The kids all thanked them and made their way to Newsies square, where they would buy the papers they would then sell to the public. 

“I gotta good feeling about the headline today,” One of the newsies says. “Yea I’m gonna sell at least 50 today!” Another adds. Roman jumps in “If I hate the headline, I’ll make up a   
headline and I’ll say anything I have ta.” The group all agreed and Joan says “Cause if we take too many Weasel just makes us eat them afta.” The boys then groaned and walked in silence for a second. “Yeah but we’re out there guys! Carrying the banner across the city!” They cheered at then ran to newsies chanting “Carry the Banner!” 

When they got to the square the Man in charge, Mister Weisel, or as the Newsies like to call him, “Mister Weasel!”, was stacking the newspapers on his cart. “PAPES FOR THE NEWSIES” He called. The little henchmen Oscar and Morris Delancey were scowling at the newsies but didn’t make any aggressive comments, yet. 

Roman walked up to the cart and began examining the papers. “Mornin’ Weasel.” The shorter man groaned “I told you it's Weisel! Mister Weisel to you.” Roman laughed “Sure thing Weasel.” He picked up a paper and read the headline “ Trolley strike drags on for the third… Weasel, what kind of garbage is this?” Mister Weisel just shrugged “I dunno. I don't write the headlines. So you gonna buy or no?” Roman sighed and pulled out a quarter. He handed it to Weisel and said. “The usual for me.” The man turned to the Delanceys “50 papes for the wise guy.” Roman slammed his quarter in his hand and grabbed his papers. Patton came after, “Good morning Mister Weisel!” Patton was always nice to everyone even the Delanceys. Patton took his 20 papers and sat next to Roman on a35 curb.

They were counting their papers when they heard some commotion going on at the cart. It was two new boys. One was young, maybe seven or eight. The other was much older, maybe even older than Roman. He was tall and wore a vest and tie, it wasn't too fancy but it showed that he didn't live in the street. He was also very handsome, both Patton and Roman noticed that. They were saying something about not getting enough papers. Roman jumped in and grabbed the papes, he quickly counted them. “Yep only 19. But it's an honest mistake. I mean, Oscar here can't count to 20 with his shoes on.” Oscar Lunged at him but Roman just jumped back and laughed. “Ok here” He slapped down 40 cents “20 more papes for the new guy, on me.” Morris gave him the papers as well as the one paper that was missing. “I don't want any more papes.” The new guy said. Roman was taken aback, “What kind of newsie doesn't want more papes?” 

The new guy pushed passed him. “Hey!” Roman grabbed his arm “Ow! Who do you think you are?” The little boy piped up “That's the Famous Cowboy!” Roman laughed “Yeah! And Roman Kelly is what my ma called me.” The little boy gave him a toothy smile. “Ey, kid what's your ma call you then?” The kid almost bounced with Excitement “I'm Emile or Em, this is my big brother, Logan!” Patton came over and smiled at the boys. Em gasped and turned to Logan “Lo! Do you know who that is?!” And before letting him respond he said “It's Patton Keenan!! Manhattans top seller and cowboys boyfriend.” Both Roman and Patton blushed at that. “N-no not boyfriend kiddo.” 

Roman cleared his throat and awkwardly laughed. “So, uh, Em? How old are ya, kid?” Em stood tall and stuck his chest out “I’m nine! Almost ten!” Roman knelt down, poked him in the stomach and said “Is that right? Well if anyone asks you're seven. Younger sells better, and if we're gonna be partners-” “Wait a second” Logan interrupted “Why would we want to be partners with you?” Roman grimaced and stood up “Because Pat and I ain't got a little brother, and” He looked Logan up and down “You're gonna need our help.” Logan sighed and stuck out his hand “Fine.” Roman spit in his hand and went to shake but Logan pulled his hand back “That's disgusting!” Roman laughed “Oh Lo, you've got lots to learn. Good thing your learning from the best, Pat and I'll show you how it's done.”  
The boys set off to sell some papes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I can't get Virgil in tonight. Maybe next time.


	3. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup I made it. One minute to spare.

The boys made their to Romans favorite selling spot near the Harbor. As soon as they got there Roman and Patton started calling out headlines, “Immigration building catches fire!” “Puppies adopted in hundreds!” Logan opened a paper and nudged Roman “Hey where is that story” and without looking away from the sale he was making pointed to the paper and said “Page 5.” Logan turned to the page and found a story titled “Garbage Fire On Ellis Island Scare Birds.” Logan frowned “Hey, These are falsehoods!” Patton shrugged and pocketed a nickel “It’s not really lying, jus… extending the truth a little.” Logan watched his brother selling papers about 20 feet from them, he was pretending to be sick so that people would pity him, and it was working. He sighed and said 

 

A few minutes pass then, finally, a potential customer arrives. Roman saw them first and grinned as an attractive young man in a comfortable looking black overcoat and trousers, walked over to them. “Why hello sir, care to get today's paper?” He said. The man, no- as Roman inspected him more he noticed more boyish features, almost hidden under the dark eyeliner he had under his eyes He seemed to be younger than Roman maybe 16? The boy looked at him “Not today, thank you,” He said politely “I’m not very interested in reading about the trolley strike, again. Though I think you should stay away from those fights, your face seems to be quite red” Then he walked away. The boys stared in shock then Logan and Patton burst out laughing as Roman watched him walk away, completely baffled and red as a  
tomato.

After a few hours of selling Roman and the others had finished selling all their papers. Em turned to Patton and Roman “Hey would you like to come over for dinner at my house?” The two exchanged an uncomfortable look, “Er, you see kiddo. Ro and I have to meet someone for- “ “Newsie business” Roman jumped in. Roman saw a flicker a disappointment in both of the boys' eyes. Then Em’s ducked around Roman and said: “Hey, Is that the guy you’re meeting?” Both Roman and Patton look to where the boy was pointing and when they saw who it was their eyes widened with fear. Roman grabbed Logan while Patton took Em as they sprinted as fast as they could away from that spot. Patton had a hard time because of his leg but still managed to keep up. They ran and ran until they were sure that they were safe. Logan, who was gasping for breath, managed to stutter out a “W-who, the Hell was that?” Roman sighed and leaned against a nearby wall “That there was Snyder the Spider, The Newsie Policeman. He has a personal vendetta against me and Pat.” Patton was shaking so Roman pulled him into a tight hug. “You see, Snyder runs The Refuge, basically the prison for every kid 18 and under. The government funds it but Snyder gets most of his money from people trying to control the newsies.” Logan shivered “Who would do that?” Patton turned to Logan and looked him in the eye, dead serious “Deceit Pulitzer of course.” Logan hated seeing the smaller, bright-eyed, boy look like this. It was like all the hope was drained from his soul. Em spike up for the first time “Well, why is he after you guys?” Roman smirked “Because we escaped in the most badass way possible.” Logan whacked him for swearing but Em just stared in wonder “Tell me everything!” Patton laughed, “It was really nothing. When the governor came to visit we snuck out with him. Simple as that.” Roman pouted “Pat you left out the best part” Em’s smile was so bright it hurt “What was the best part?!” Roman kneeled down and whispered something in his ear. Em’s eyes went wide “Wow.” Roman laughed “C’mon kid I'm gonna slow you the best part of the city then you can go have dinner with your family.” Em eagerly agreed and Roman gave him a piggyback ride down the street. Logan turned to Patton “What did he tell Em?.” Patton giggled “He told him that we caught a ride on the back of the governors coach.” Logan stifled a laugh. “Did you?” Patton just grinned then limped after his best friend and Em. Logan sighed and followed the younger boys.

After about a ten minute walk the boys arrive at a theater with a large sign that says “Thomas Sanders: The English Meadowlark” Logan looked to Patton for a explanation, Patton shrugged and walked in. 

When they walked through the door they heard a loud voice call “No, nuh uh! No kids in the theater!” Roman turned the towards the voice “Not even me Mr. Thomas?” The man walked out and gave Roman a big hug. He was wearing a tall top hat and a forked tailcoat. “Oh Roman Kelly you are always welcome here!” He then saw Logan, Em, and Patton. He gave Patton a hug just like Roman and then said to Logan and Em: “And who might you be?” Roman put a hand on Logan's shoulder “This is Logan and His little brother Em. We were sellin’ partners today.” Thomas feigned being shocked “You mean The Roman Kelly got selling partners? Why you two must be special!” Em then stepped forward and pulled out a paper he had in his vest, he fake coughed. Thomas looked worried “Hun are you ok?” Em held out the paper and coughed again “Buy my last pape sir?” Thomas then laughed “Oh yeah you are good! Oh Roman! I wanted to thank you for those backdrops, they are stunning!” Roman blushes and looked down “It was nothing.” Thomas took the boys to see the backdrops Roman had painted “Wow Roman I did it know you could paint!” Logan exclaimed. “Yea? Well I can.”

Suddenly a man ran up to them “THOMAS YOUR ON!” He yelled. Thomas grinned “Really? How am I doing!” He laughed and when he noticed that the man wasn't laughing he turned to the boys and laughed with them. “Well you boys are welcome to stay as long as you want! Enjoy the show!” He then walked on to stage.

The boys found a spot where they could see the show. Thomas was a amazing singer and he sung about heartbreak and his ex boyfriend. The song was called “The Things We Used To Share” and Patton almost started crying. When Thomas was done singing, some dancing ladies came on and sang about something. But Roman was to distracted by the boy sitting in the highest box. It was the boy earlier, the one who informed Roman that he was blushing. He decided to try again. 

Roman walked up to the box and knocked on the wood to alert the boy that he was there. “So we meet again” Roman said with a smirk. The boy rolled his eyes “Go away I'm working.” Roman sat down in the chair next to him. “A smart boy eh? Whatcha working on anyway?” The boy sighed “I'm reviewing the show for the Sun.” Roman grinned and said “You work for the sun? That's crazy I work for the world.” The boy rolled his eyes again “Wow. What a small word.” He said sarcastically. Thomas heard them talking and yelled up “Hey you got in for free! At least pay attention.” Roman apologized to him before grabbing a newspaper next to the boy “He pulled a pencil out of his pockets and hummed a song as he drew. When he finished he set it next to the boy and walked away.


	4. The Bottom Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new outcome is income for you, thanks to the bottom line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry, this chapter is so short. I was busy all day and I had to rush a chapter. I'm so tired at the moment.

Deceit Pulitzer sat in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk. He needed a way to earn more money. But he could think of nothing but how insufferably loud the newsies outside were being. On any other day, he would be ok with it. After all, the louder they were the more they sold. But today it just irritated him.

He called his second in command and his secretary to the office. “Gentleman we need to sell more papers. There is an answer right in front of our eyes, but we’re just not thinking it through.” After a moment of consideration his second in command Robert Bunsen spoke up “What if we cut back personnel?” then his secretary Jacob Steitz added his input “Or had some salary trims?” Deceit slammed his hands on the desk “Bankrupting me faster!” The two jumped back, fearful of their boss. Dunsen paused and listened to the sound of newsies outside, “I’ve got it! We have the newsies pay 60 cents per hundred instead of 50.” Deceit pointed at him, “Exactly! It’s brilliant!” Steitz spoke up “It will be awfully hard on those children.” Pulitzer just shrugged “Nonsense! They’ll be learning a real-life lesson in economics! I couldn't offer them a better lesson if they were my own.” He chuckled “See boys, if there is mud on our shoes there is no need to worry, just get some wax and good as new! No need to buy a new pair!” Steitz was a bit confused about how shoes and wax applied to selling papers, but he just went with it.

Deceit jumped up “Just a few common cents, gents. That's the bottom line!” He laughed again and sat back down in his chair “The price for the newsies goes up in the morning!” He then started writing to the other newspapers to inform them of the change.


	5. The World Will Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Has Joined Your Party...
> 
>  
> 
> Long and early chapter to make up for yesterdays.
> 
>  
> 
> Editing software is my best friend.

The next morning newsies square was in disarray. As they slept Pulitzer had raised the prices from 50 cents per hundred to 60 cents. The news kids were enraged, they now had to sell ten more papers to make the same amount of money as they used too. Roman was seemingly calm, but under his relaxed exterior, he was fuming. 

Talyn came running up to him “Roman! What is this?? What are we gonna do?” they asked frantically. Roman faked a laugh “Hey, calm down. It’s probably a joke.” Talyn sighed in relief “And I’ll prove it.” He walked up to Weisel’s cart and put down two quarters “Hundred papes.” The newsies went silent and watched. Weisel chuckled “That’ll cost you sixty.” The kids began to yell again. “What? Why the jack-up!” Roman questioned Weisel gave him an innocent look “Why not? It’s a nice day?” Roman’s anger began to show, Patton, noticing it limped over and gave him a side hug, he led him away from the cart where Logan and Em were waiting. The older boys calmed Roman down before Joan asked: “Well now what?” Roman sighed “I dunno let me think.”

Roman sat on a step next to Em, who was drawing in the dirt, it was a picture of a Cowboy lassoing creepy looking men in top hats and tailcoats. The creepy businessmen were holding bags of money as if they were robbing. Roman thought about how the picture strangely related to the situation. He suddenly stood up “I got it!” The newsies stared at him anticipatedly “What if we Didn’t sell the papers.” Logan looked confused “You mean like a strike?” Roman threw his arm around Logan's shoulder “Yeah! Like a strike! We’ll shut down the papers just like those trolley workers!” Logan shifted uncomfortably from under his arm “But we can’t strike, we don’t have a union!” Roman looked at all the newsies “Well what if I say we are?” The newsies cheered “Well, you need lots of things to be a union!” Roman gave Logan a look “Well like what?” Logan looked him in the eye “Like membership.” Roman waved his arms towards the News-kids “Well what do you call these guys?” Logan was losing his confidence but still continued “And Officers.” Patton jumped with his hand up “I nominate Roman president!” Roman smirked, “Gee I’m touched.” Logan grabbed his brother off the ground and dusted him off “And a statement of Purpose.” Roman picked up Em and put him on his shoulders “I must’ve left them in my other pants. Em tapped Roman on his head “What's a statement of purpose?” Logan glared at Roman for taking his brother and picked him off of his shoulders “A reason for forming the union.” “Well, what reason did the Trolley workers have?” Logan thought for a second “I don’t know, Fair pay, work hours, safety on the job.” Roman turned to the newsies again “Who doesn’t want that?” They cheered. Roman jumped on a crate “So it’s decided! The news-kids union has been formed! Union’ed we stand, hey that's good someone write that down!” Em went up to him “I have a pencil!” Roman laughed “Well, meet our Secretary of State!” The newsies all laughed too. Logan sighed “Well if you strike the Union needs to vote.” Roman climbed higher on the crates “Well then let’s vote! Now the choice is yours. Do we let Pulitzer pick your pockets or do we strike?” All of the newsies joined in a cheer of “Strike!” Roman grinned at Logan “You heard it. The newsies of Lower Manhattan are officially on strike!” The kids all smiled and clapped. 

“Wouldn’t the strike be more effective if someone high up knew about it?” Roman jumped down and put his arm around Patton, “Yeah, and who should tell Pulitzer? Anyone? Lo?” Logan looked worryingly at his brother “I don’t know.” he called. All the newsies stared at him and he sighed “I guess you do, Mr. President!” All the news-kids pulled him in clapping him on the shoulder until he ended up by Roman and Patton. Roman put his other arm around Logan then pointed at him and Patton “Hey, We do!” Logan smiled at him and Patton “So what are we gonna tell him?” Asked Pat. They both looked at Logan expectantly “Well the newspaper owners need to respect our rights as employees.” Roman nodded “Yeah, Yeah! Pulitzer and Hearst need to respect the rights of the working kids of new york!” Logan jumped up on to a stack of papers “They can’t just change the rules when they feel like it!” Roman and Patton followed him up, “Yeah, that's right! We do the work so we get a say!” Roman yelled. Logan laughed “We got a union!” Patton pulled both boys into a hug. 

Later, all the newsies we’re lounging in Jacobi’s Deli. Raising his free glass of water Logan made a toast “I say we launched our strike in the most auspicious manner!” The kids all exchanged confused glances. Joan instead said, “Well I dunno about that but we sure scared the bejeebers out of Weasel!” The newsies cheered. 

Roman stood on the table “Ok! So what's next?” He pointed to Logan “Well, next we spread the word to other newsies. Get them to join the cause.” A handful of newsies jumped up and volunteered boroughs to visit. All of them were covered except... “Brooklin? Anyone got Brooklin?” Roman called. “C’mon guys, Brookin? Ey, Terrance? What’s the matta, you afraid of Brooklyn?” Terrance jumped up to defend himself “Hey I ain’t afraid of no Turf!” He paused and reluctantly added “But that Remy Colon gets me a little jittery.” Roman groaned “Okay Fine! Logan, Pat and I will take Brookin.”  
Just as he said that the reporter boy from the day before walked in “Why is everyone so afraid of Brooklin?” All of the newsies sat up and stared at the attractive boy. Roman turned to him still standing on the table “What are you doing here?” The boy shrugged “Asking a question. Have you got an answer?” Logan grinned, this boy had sass. Roman sighed and jumped down “Brooklin is the sixth largest city in the world. You got Brooklin you hit the motherlode.” Then he looked at the boy “Hey, for someone who works for the sun, you spend an awful lot of time at the world. So what's the deal?” He ducked behind a giggling Patton “You following me?” All the newsies laughed at that, even the boy smiled a bit “The only thing I’m following is a story.” He looked around “A ragtag gang of nobody's wanting to take on the kingmaker’s of New York.” Roman rolled his eyes “Isn’t there a ballet you should be at?” The boy turned and walked over to Patton saying: “Oh, Is the question too difficult? I’ll rephrase. Will the richest and most powerful men in New York give the time of day to a group of kids without a nickel to their name?” he stopped a few feet from Patton, who then blushed and said “Hey, no need to be insulting… I got a nickel.” The boy laughed “So you could be saying your a bunch of Davids taking on a Goliath?” Logan jumped up “We never said that.” The boy turned to him “Oh that’s ok, you don’t need to. I already did.” Logan who was defeated by the boys' sharp whit just sat right down. “Woah, Woah.” Roman interrupted “Now, I’ve read a lot of papers in my day. But I’ve never read one written by a little boy.” He spun to face him “I will have you know that I am 16. The youngest reporter at the sun ever! I got my job because I had the talent. Any more questions?” Roman was taken aback for a second “Well isn’t your beat entertainment?” The other boy’s mood changed immediately “Well this is entertaining, so far.” Logan spoke up “You really think we can be in the papers?” The boy smiled at him “Well shut down a paper like The World,” He paused “You’ll make the front page.” All the newsies nudged Roman until he said “Ok, you want a story? Be at Newsies Square tomorrow morning. Oh and bring your camera! You’re gonna wanna snap a picture of us!” He put his arm around the nearest two newsies, who “Just so happened” to be Patton and Logan. 

The boys left the deli with high spirits all returning to the boarding house except for three. Logan and his brother ran home for dinner with their family. Witch left Roman hanging in a nearby alley. He then saw the Boy and called him over. He made his way to the Roman and stopped just short of three feet away “So what’s your story?” He asked “You saving up money for art school? Or surgery for your boyfriend's leg surgery?” Roman blushed like he always did when people assumed they were dating. Not that he didn’t want to date Patton, he was the friendliest puff ball to walk the world. But he never had a chance with boys out there like the one in front of him. Or Logan for that matter. Roman then pretended to ignore the second suggestion and laughed “Art school? Why would you assume that?” The boy pulled out a newspaper with a realistic portrait of himself on it, it was unmistakably Roman’s style. “I mean you’re an artist!” Roman smiled sadly “But being an artist don’t pay much. Nah after this I’m headed out west, to start a new life.” The boy nodded and shook the others hand. He was just about to walk away when Roman called out “Hey! You got a name?” The boy turned back “Its Virgil, Virgil P-Plumber.” Roman smirked, “Whats the matter ain’t too sure.” Virgil frowned “No, it’s my Byline, the name I write under.” Roman nodded “Well Plumber make sure you write it good. We all have a lot riding on you.” He then tipped his hat and said goodnight.

After Virgil was out of sight he ran to tell Patton and Logan about what he had learned. They were both as interested as Roman had been. Roman then settled down and slept thinking about the boys in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. ALMOST 2000 WORDS!! My hand hurts and so does my brain. But what do you think? I personally love sassy Virgil.


	6. Watch What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton helps Virgil with his Anxiety

TW: Panic Attack, Blood, Descriptions of Violence.

 

 

 

Virgil was stressed. He knew that the strikers were depending on him, that Roman was depending on him. But he just couldn’t think. His mind was swimming with the images of the hopeful newsies, the face of the hopeful boy as he asked if they could really be in the papers, the clever one who wasn’t a match for Virgil's wit, and the heroic leader as he told him that they were all counting on him. He sat down trying to think of a headline “C’mon Virge. This isn’t that hard!” It should’ve been easy, “I mean, poor little kids versus rich greedy sourpusses! Ha! It's a cinch… at least it should be.” He face tabled. “Why can’t I focus?”  
Virgil then stood up and began to pace.

As the youngest reporter at The Sun he needed to maintain his reputation and how would he do that if he couldn’t write ONE STORY! Stress began to build up, Virgil began to shake, he was a useless writer, how did he even get a job? They must’ve pitied him. 

Instead of the hopeful images, he now saw what would happen if he failed. The strike failing, Roman in jail. Virgil became dizzy. The boy with a crutch, dead. Virgil fell to the floor. The smart boy holding his little brother as he bled out. Virgil started panicking. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. 

Virgil didn’t notice but Patton had come over to his office and knocked on the door. When he didn’t hear an answer he opened the door only to find the younger boy collapsed on the ground, shaking and struggling to breathe. He limped to his side and pulled him into a comforting hug. “Virgil! I need to to take deep breaths with me Ok?” The other boy weakly nodded “Ok now breathe in for six seconds.” Both boys breathed in. “Now hold it for seven seconds.” They held their breath and counted to six in their heads. “Now exhale for eight seconds.” Virgil released a slow breath. 

Already much calmer he turned to Patton “T-thank you…?” He smiled “It’s Patton” Virgil began to regain his composure “Well Patton, it's nice to meet you properly.” He held out his hand. Patton did his thing and instead hugged him. “It's nice to meet you too, Virgil!” Virgil ignored the fact that he knew his name and said: “Would you like to help me with the story?” Patton's eyes widened with joy, Virgil noticed that they were a beautiful caramel brown. “Would I ever!” Patton cried. Virgil gave him a small smile then walked over to the typewriter, he pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and Patton sat down. Virgil sat in the other chair and put his fingers over the keys “First we need a headline since you’ve had the most experience with successful headlines, you would be best at deciding.” He told Pat. Patton grinned “Newsies stop the world!” He giggled, Virgil smiled at him again. Two smiles in a minute, he was on a roll. “I guess a little Hyperbole never hurt anybody.” He said as he typed.   
“The thousands of kids on the streets of new york start with little rights and very options for work. Most choose the trying life of a newsie.” Patton began, Virgil was surprised that Patton, who’s only education was seeing newspapers every day, was able to speak to eloquently. He typed exactly what he had said. Patton spoke again “But, more recently the survival of newsies has become more difficult. This is because of the rise in prices they have to pay for papers. They now have to sell ten more papers to make the same amount of money. The newsies who, of course, are furious decide to strike. Strike leader Roman Kelly speaks up with the statement “If we don’t sell papers! Nobody sells papers!” Already one day into the strike the kids believe they can make a difference. To show your support, you can stop buying papers” Virgil typed as fast as he could. He could see the look in Patton's eyes as he spoke and at that moment knew that they would win. “and send a message to the people up top that you will not stand with them.” he finished passionately. Both boys exchanged a look and smiled, it was perfect. 

Patton gave Virgil a goodbye hug then left to go back to the newsies boarding house. Virgil watched him leave then sigh “Why the heck are newsies so attractive?” he asked himself as he got up and put on his coat. He left the office and waved goodbye to the secretary then made his way out the door into the hot summer air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with 420 words because I can't do the write.

The next day Logan and Roman went to visit Brooklin. As they walked into the borough two tall muscular boys stopped them. Roman tried to push past them, but gave up once he realized that they were twice as strong as him. He tried to give them a polite smile but it came out more like a sneer. “Easy boys, we’re just here to see Remy.” He said. The boys exchanged a look “Remy isn’t seeing anyone right-” A boy started before being interrupted “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite cowboy. Let them in boys.” It was Remy Colon, the leader of Brooklin. He was sitting on a tall stack of crates. The boys moved to the side letting the pair in. “The little birdies have been tweeting in my ear, cowboy. Saying you’re fixing to strike.” Roman stepped to the bottom of the crate pile “We ain’t just fixing to strike, Remy. We are striking and we need Brookin’s help.” Remy laughed and jumped down from where he was sitting “Now why should we help you?” Roman frowned “Because that's what brothers do.” Remy seemed to think it over “No.” He decided Roman went to argue but Remy held up his hand “I can’t risk my newsies for that. How do we know you guys aren’t gonna run at the first sign of danger?” Logan who was silent stepped forward “We won’t do that!” Remy grabbed his cane and walked up so that he was almost nose to nose with Logan. He stared him in the eye then turned to Roman “What is this? Some kind of walking mouth?” Roman glanced at Logan “That's right. He’s gotta a brain too, and if you have even half of one you would listen to what he says.” Remy was surprised with Roman’s boldness but stepped back “What are you waiting for mouth? Tell me why we should join you.” Logan shifted uncomfortably under the fierce leaders gaze “Because Brooklin is the most feared and respected borough in New York and if you joined us then so would everyone else. And well… You just gotta.” Remy laughed and sat back on his crate. “You’re right, there is a brain in there. But I still can’t be sure. You gotta prove that you can handle it.” Roman started to talk “But Remy we need you!” Remy shook his head “My decision is final. Now leave my turf before I make you.” The boys exchanged angry glances then walked out of Brooklin.


End file.
